


Mine

by Wests_barry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barry is a romantic, F/M, Fluff, Love, Sexual Situations, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wests_barry/pseuds/Wests_barry
Summary: Barry and Iris celebrate their first Valentine's Day as husband and wife





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty proud of this! Please leave a comment!

Iris thinks that Barry has always been a romantic on Valentine's Day. She remembers that when they were sixteen that he gave hear a big stuffed bear and chocolates. She told him that he shouldn't have done that but he had wanted to. She had loved Valentine's Day last year because it was the first Valentine's Day as boyfriend and girlfriend.

The day before she mentioned it to Barry. They were sitting on the couch and she brought it up. "Guess what tomorrow is." She whispers in his ear. Barry fakes confusion then smiles. "Valentine's day, why would I forget such a special day?" He asks. She shrugs and laughs. She looks down at the wedding ring on her finger. She holds this ring finger. "A lot has happened since last Valentine's Day." Iris says. Barry nods and smiles.

"I finally got married to you, my soulmate." He says after a few seconds. Iris smile widens. His big, goofy smile is so cute. "What are we going to be doing tomorrow?" She asks seductively. Barry smirks. He pulls her into his lap and kisses her lazily. She wraps her arms around his neck and plays with his hair. "It's going to be a surprise." He says. She smiles. "Well Mr.Allen I'm sure you have something amazing planned." She says. "Oh I do and it starts tonight." He smiles slyly. Before she can move, he pins her to couch and gives her a bruising kiss. She'd wanted to do this all day.

**-**  
**-**

 

Barry kissed Iris softly as she woke up. He had made her breakfast and planned on staying in the bed with her however long she wanted to. She groaned and tried to turn over. He laughed softly to himself. He laid the food to the side and crawled back in bed with her. He smiles as he remembers the night before. They made love for hours in the best way. She had finally fallen asleep on him.

He figures out a new way to wake her up. He rolls on top of her and kiss the skin over her heart. He hears her sleepily giggle. "Wake up." He whispers. Her eyes flutter open and her soft, brown eyes landed on him. Her arms wrapped around his bare back as she kisses him. He hovers over her, kissing her lips and her body. She sighs in contentment.

Iris must've fallen asleep again because she's being kissed away again. Finally she's awake but groggy. Barry kisses her sleepily. Barry's hands grip her sides and pull her on to him. "What time is it Mr. Allen?" Iris asks. "11:30." He says. Iris yawns. She leans down to kiss him and nuzzles his nose against hers. She leans her forehead against his and sighs lazily. He kisses her softly and nips at the skin on her neck. After a few minutes Barry speaks up. "I'm going to go downstairs and warm up your food." He whispers. Iris smiles and nods. "I'll be down in a few." She says. She rolls off Barry and kisses her quickly and smiles as he walks out of the room.

-  
-  
-

  
After scrolling on her phone for a few minutes, Iris decides to go downstairs. She puts her hair in a messy bun and pulls on one of Barry's T - Shirts that is way too big for her. She puts on the underwear that got pulled off by Barry last night. She walks down the steps and smiles when she sees the roses on the table for her. Barry smiles at her. She pulls him into a hug. She smiles into his shoulder. "You didn't have to do this for me." She whispers. "I wanted to." He says softly. She stands on her tip toes and kisses him. Barry starts a fire in the fireplace to warm them.

After she eats, they sit on the couch and watch T.V. "I wanted to know if you'd like to go walk in the park later?" Barry asks. Iris smiles. "I'd like to do anything with you." She whispers. He smiles a dorky smile and kisses her. Iris lays her head on his shoulder and smiles. Her hand travels to his and they intertwine their fingers. She leans over and kisses him, taking him by surprise. She turns her head so he can have access to her neck. Barry nips at the skin on iris' neck. He pulls his shirt over her head and throws it to the side. He brings his lips back to hers after undressing himself.

Barry maneuvers her onto the couch and kisses her. Her fingers thread through his auburn hair. He wraps her legs around his waist. She's loses herself in the way he kisses her hard. Iris digs her fingers into Barry's back and groans. He groans as she kisses his jaw. Her hands travel to his abs and touches them. She sees Barry smile slyly and pulls himself fully on top of her. He kisses her shoulder and down her body, giving herself into the pleasure of what they are doing.

Iris pants as Barry kisses her neck. Over the past hour they made love and moved to the floor. Barry props himself up over her and kisses her bruising. The blanket feels good over them during their passionate love making. "Barry." Iris gasps. He intertwines their fingers and deepens the kiss once again. Iris rolls over on him, now on top. He reaches up and cups the back of her neck. They watch each other that way for a few minutes before he pulls her down. They twist under the blankets, both fighting for control of the kissing.

Finally after what feels like hours, Iris rolls off Barry. They both pant hard but feel happy. They take a few minutes to recover but lay close together, facing each other. Iris shifts closer to Barry and plays with his hair. His fingers glide over the bare skin on her back. He then kisses her damp forehead. "You're so beautiful." He whispers into her hair. Iris looks into his eyes, the genuine love threatens to overwhelm her. She smiles and kisses him softly, a lot different then what was going on a few moments before. "Do you want to get dressed and go on that walk?" Barry asks. "I'd like to sleep a little and lay here with you." She says. "Ok." Barry says.

Barry shifts on the blanket on the floor. Iris drifted quickly into sleep. They both lay on their stomachs and were holding hands as she drifted off to sleep. Barry felt sleep tugging at his eyelids but he wanted to watch her sleep. The setting sun reflected off her skin that was still damp with sweat from the love making. It didn't matter to Barry, she looked beautiful in every way. He moves some of the blankets to cover her skin. He intertwines their fingers again and drifts into sleep.

Iris wakes up a few hours later. It's now completely dark outside. The light from the fireplace lights the room, keeping them warm. Iris moves her free hand to the skin of his back. Barry tightens his grip around her and grunts. She kisses his cheek and he opens his eyes and smiles softly. They don't speak, they don't need to. He shifts back to his side and so does she.

"I've enjoyed Valentine's Day." He says softly. Iris laughs. "Well we didn't do anything." She says. Barry smiles. "Well we had sex for most of the day so I'd say that's something." He laughs. She gives him a nose kiss. "So you know about what I said about going to the water front earlier?" Barry asks. "Yeah." Iris says.

"Well three years ago, give or take, I erased a timeline where there was a tsunami about to destroy the city." Iris gasps. "I was about to go and stop it when you stopped me. You told me that you couldn't stop thinking about me." Barry says. Iris nods. "After that, I kissed you and then ran too stop the tsunami. I ended up running back in time and the kiss never happened." He says sadly. "Hey that doesn't matter now." Iris whispers. "Why is that?" He asks. "We can make a new memory like that." She says. "Oh really?" Barry asks. "I want you to show me how you kissed me." Iris climbs on top of him, letting the blanket fall away. He cups her face and brings her down to kiss him.

They kiss with unbridled passion. Iris digs her nails into his chest. The kiss becomes bruising and sloppy. Barry flips them over and is on top. "That's how I kissed you." He whispers in her ear. She looks up at him with lust. He kisses her passionately again and she's looses herself in him the rest of the night. Let's just say that the Valentine's Day of 2018 was eventful.


End file.
